Lazel One Shots
by Lazel4Life
Summary: A collection of mixed Lazel stories. Suitable for those who just want some decent Lazel. Different pairings may be mentioned. Requests will be taken. Enjoy all you hard-core Lazel fans! Adios.
1. Devastation (08-26 10:46:45)

**A/N**

 **All rights go to Rick Riordan for creating this fantasy world I escape into everyday.**

 **Okay so this one is very sad lol. It was surprisingly easy to write...Wait is that a good thing?**

Chapter 1- I remember

Hazel

I can't believe it.

I remember the last time I saw him. We had just said goodnight to each other when I turned the corner and retreated to the sanctuary of my room.

I had woke up to the sound of the simulated forest sounds Leo had installed a while ago when I told him I missed the woods.

As I had sat up I had felt a cold chill creep down my back as I realised something wasn't right.

I remember rushing out of my room and banging on Frank's door. It hurt my hands so much. The wood started to make a slight dent I was knocking on it so harshly.

He wasn't answering. I tried the door and found out it was unlocked. I had scrambled inside only to find Frank, lying completely lifeless, on his bed.

A wave of nausea hits me with harsh force. I double over and my eyes sting with salty water as a waterfall of tears floods my face.

 _Why.Why.Why? WHY! My thoughts scream._ I sit there for what seems like hours until I feel another presence in the room.

 _Don't worry Hazel, it's a good person._ "Oh Hazy...Dios mío calina" Leo whispers in distress, his thick Spanish accent shining through.

I look up at the Latino boy and cry.

Leo, slightly awkwardly, pulls me into a hug and I shut out the world completely.

 _Poor Fire Boy, he always said he had no idea how to comfort others._

He mumbles something, probably in Spanish, into my hair.

I pull away and stand up. The tears have stopped and I have been reduced to ugly hiccups.

I scan the room and my eyes land on a piece of paper, hastily stuffed underneath the bed.

I grab it and turn to Leo, who's eyes glaze over with concern and misunderstanding. He holds his arm out and I plop myself down beside him.

He wraps his arm around me and I open up the note, gasping slightly at the contents.

Dearest Hazel,

I'm very sorry for putting you through this.

But I'm afraid that something has been wrong for some time now. I have felt an alien presence inside my body that is unwelcome. I can no longer control this poltergeist of sorts. I have decided to let the ghost take over. In turn, I may look over you for as long as you may live. Tell Jason to look after Piper, ditto to Percy and Annabeth. Also look after yourself and no matter how much my passing may effect you, know that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Love,

Frank

I draw a shaky breath and lean back against Leo's chest.

 _Frank didn't say anything about Leo._

But I know deep down, Frank always knew who would support me if he ever passed on.

I relax knowing that I could always count on Leo to be the conductor of the train that leads me to the end of the tunnel.

 **A/N**

 **Love it? Hate it? Okay so there was no phsyical love but this is kind of a gateway through to the magical world of Lazel. And there was slight Frazel for the people who like that. Anywho... DON'T WORRY LOVES, CAVALRY'S HERE! Yeah I'm pretty into Overwatch. Especially Sombra, she's my main.**

 **Boop!**


	2. Reunion

**A/N**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson.** **Hope you enjoy!** **Frank does not exist in this by the way. Sorry.**

Reunion

Hazel POV

He comes back today. I've missed him pretty badly. Poor Leo. He had Iris-Messaged me earlier on saying he'd be back for tea at camp.

I had decided to join the others at Camp Half Blood after The Argo 2 quest. After a few weeks Leo had plucked up the courage to ask me out.

I had said yes and we enjoyed two weeks of bliss and usual mayhem at CHB. Then Vulca- No Hephaestus asked Leo to go on a solo quest for some stupid hammer or something.

My Flame Boy's been away for almost a month. It's almost six. He should be back by now. I wait another ten minutes then start to sort myself out for dinner.

As I pull my shoes on I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming, just give me a sec." I yell. Rushing to the door, I pull it open, only to see no one there.

Frowning, I step onto the Hades cabin porch, looking out for any sign of who knocked.

I'm about to shout out to the mysterious person when someone's arms grab my waist from behind.

I shriek slightly only to hear a certain boy's laughter.

"LEO! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN." I shout at him before turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sorry oro." Leo whispers. A hint of blush spreads across my cheeks as he whispers his nickname for me.

He says oro means gold. I asked him why he calls me 'gold' and not Hazel in Spanish. He had explained that Hazel wouldn't work for my nickname because I'm his golden girl. I had blushed so heavily when he had said that.

I slightly lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He kisses back immediately and we both melt inside as we enjoy the warmth of being together. **_( cheesy I know but ya gotta love the stilton lol)_**

"Te amo." I whisper.

"De vuelta a tu amor." He says grinning.

I shake my head and a wave of giggles washes over me because I have no idea what my boyfriend just said.

"Come on, they're serving chicken nuggets in the pavillion." I say.

"All right! Come on oro." Leo says excitedly.

Grabbing my hand he steers me away towards the smell of chicken nuggets, twirling me a couple of times as we go.

 **A/N**

 **A lovely bit of cheesy fluff amirite? Yeah, I've had a pretty bad day and writing this has made me feel all warm and cosy inside. Anyway, next chapter will be up when it's up. I'd follow this story so you don't miss out on chapters. I'm sorry if these are short, sometimes they just go that way. Sorry. Review if you wanna read more.**


End file.
